Moonlight Neko
by Targhan
Summary: Neko-Ranma has spotted lunch! Entree ala Negaverse. Grossed out Senshi, and who's seen the neko-ken before? Rating for gore. (Was Moonlight Kitty)
1. Prologue

****

Moonlight Neko  
( formerly Moonlight Kitty )  
Prologue

**"Life Still Sucks"**
    
    ****

a fanfiction

by

Targhan (targhan_aga@yahoo.com)

**_Disclaimer_:** The characters and backgrounds of Ranma 1/2 & SailorMoon do not belong to me. Ranma1/2 in the united states is distributed by Viz, and SailorMoon by "D.i.C.". This fanfiction was produced without any monetary compensation for enjoyment, no monetary compensation has been asked for or received.

**_Background Information: _**This is an alternate universe, deal with inconsistencies from the various "canon" time-lines. Also, Neko-Ranma is, well, a bit vicious. Actually, I think it fits really well, because a synonym of "vicious" is "catty"... Oh yeah, Grandpa Hino is a bit **more **perverted than usual, due to his association with "The Master"... Also, Mrs. Tendo died much sooner than the canon, but you'll figure that out on your own.

**IMPORTANT**: Due to time restraints, this story has been opened up as a "Make Your Own Adventure" at the Anime Fandorium. Due to this, I will post this, the prologue, the old chapter one, and the rewrite of chapter one here for your amusement. 

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Life sucks. In particular, life sucks for Ranma Saotome. Go ahead, ask him. He'll tell you that it's true. What? You don't want to ask a pissed off martial artist about the obvious eight inch glowing red bump on his head? Sure, I can't blame you for that.

What was that? You heard him mutter something about "tomboys" and "mallets"? Well, of coarse you did, this is Ranma after all. Okay, so you want to know why in a crossover he would still be malleted by Akane? Oh! You think crossovers are supposed to solve these problems?

Unfortunately for Ranma, even with the fiancee mess all but solved--he still gets the occasional tomboy powered mallet. Here, let's roll the tape so you can catch up on what's happened so far...

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

"What 'ya doin', ya' old freak??!!" Ranma declared in a strained voice, as he stared down the old lecher across the backyard of the Hino Shrine.

With a predatory grin on his face, his right fist raised menacingly, and his feet firmly planted in the green grass behind the shrine, Ranma was ready for anything the old freak could throw at him. "Oh yeah," Ranma thought, "I'm going to get the old prune this time, for sure!"

"Gyah!" Ranma screamed as he turned to discover that his father had hit him from behind. "What was that far, Pops?" Ranma asked, while flipping backwards into a tree, so he could cover both opponents. His grin turned to a serious scowl, as he realized that he was going to have to fight the old master and his Pops.

Before Ranma ever had a chance of forming a strategy, let alone making a strategy, he was kicked from the tree. He soared from the tree in a lazy arc, just barely being able to tell that it was Mr. Tendo dropping from the tree he had just occupied.

Ranma attempted a somersault to land on his feet, but his father was already in the air, landing a strange version of a leg-drop into his midsection. Ranma landed flat on his back. 

During the ensuing scuffle, Ranma heard his Pops and Mr. Tendo grumble about the tactic not being honerable and how they feared what would happen later when the old lechers were gone.

As far as Ranma was concerned, they had a good right to be afraid. This time, however, Ranma was going to get both of the ol' pervs. "Happi, Hino," Ranma mumbled, "You are both going to get it later. You too, Pops."

There was no standoff, though. Soun and Genma had his arms and legs bound, and Grandpa Hino was sitting cross legged in the center of his chest, lecturing him.

"You should respect your elders," the old peeping-Hino began, "we are wise beyond your years, and we know what's best for you. Right, old friend?"

"Haha!" agreed the shrunken up old panty-thief. "Ranma, my boy, you just don't know what's good for you!" the old prune whispered into his ear. Then, he added, "Let me show you how to appreciate the finer things!"

Without further warning, Ranma found a pair of white, lacy, and recently worn panties shoved into his face! 

Ranma then began to struggle in earnest, twisting, heaving, and jerking about. When he tried to complain, part of the panty in question was shoved into his mouth. Ranma was turning red, not from the lack of oxygen, but from his anger and embarrassment.  
The constant babbling of rude comments were grating his nerves too; why did he have to put up with this non-sense?

"Hold still my boy, and inhale the luxurious smell of the fairer gender," Happosai's voice would have been soothing if, and only if, he were speaking of ANY other topic.

Grandpa Hino's comments weren't much better, "This should be your favorite smell and taste in the world! The joy of having such a sweet shrine-maiden's unmentionables so close to your face! Ahh, to be young and in love again..."

Before Ranma could succeed in any attempt to free himself he heard familiar voices coming from the shrine.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

"What are you doing to him, ya' old freaks?" Rei screeched her displeasure at whatever was happening in front of her, getting angrier by the moment.

"Ranma!!!!! What did you do to piss-off Grandpa??!!" That voice would be Akane's, who Ranma figured was still in denial about her grandfather's perversions...

Out of fear, respect, or sudden lack of interest, Ranma was suddenly able to move again. 

As he raised himself to the kneeling position, he snatched the panty from his mouth; then, began berating the collection of baka's that just left.

About the same time, he felt the death-glare coming from his back. "Uh, oh," he thought, "the girls. Shit." He slowly lowered his gaze to find the panties still in his hand.

"Oh, shit."

Akane's voice echoed like the voice of God on the Mountain, "So, you have taken a liking to priestess panties, you pervert?"

Ranma would from this day on, swear that he could HEAR Akane's battle-aura building. Desperately trying to save what face he could, Ranma defended, "A. Ak. Akane, it's not what you think. I don't want some shrine maiden's panties in my face! It's the old perv's fault I swear! Ask Rei, she knows the things they pull, right Rei?"

He was hoping for an answer of, "Yeah, they are always goading Ranma into something."

Instead, Rei, as she was snatching the panty from him, said, "Hey! These are MY panties, and they are wet!"

"So, Ranma. You are telling me that **MY **grandfather **made **you suck on my little sister's underwear?" Akane's voice was dangerously low.

"Gyaaaah!" Ranma screamed, then he tried the obvious, well to him, defence, "Why would I want to do that? There's no way I would want that angry Devil-Hunter-Yoko wanna-be's panties in my face!"

Ranma thought about what he just said. Ranma was suddenly very much afraid. Rei was not going to like that.

"So, my panties aren't good enough for you? RANMA!" Rei's voice was teetering on the -bash-Ranma-with-one-thousand-wards- attack. 

Ranma had only one choice, admit defeat, "Uh, no. If I had known they were your's I wouldn't have fought so much. No really. I just didn't want Akane to know that I sort of..."

"Ranma! **PERVERT NO BAKA**!!!!" Akane pummeled him, as she bellowed her remarks. Then, as Ranma grew his head-bump, the two girls went back into the shrine.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

See? Ranma just can't escape his fate. Sailor Moon is fated to bring back Crystal Tokyo. Soun Tendo is fated to play Shogi with a panda. Ranma, however, is just fated to be pummeled by mallets. 

Wait, you mean you don't understand the Rei, Akane, Grandpa-Hino relationship? You want to know why the whole Tendo parental patrol with associated perverts are at the Hino shrine? The rest of the Senshi too? You want to know about them?

Well, the Senshi don't meet at the Hino-Shrine when the rest of the family is in town. It's too dangerous, even for the defenders of love and justice. Now about the relative issue...

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Grandpa and Grandma Hino were sitting quietly on their porch, each taking turns rocking the week-old Rei.

"Dear," Mrs. Hino began, "Do you think it was a good thing to do to our son-in-law?"

The reply was simple, "For the time being, yes. Poor Soun is devastated. I miss our little girl, dear wife, but I think losing her during childbirth put our son-in-law over the edge."

"What about the girls?"

"Well, Kasumi is old enough to know what is happening. Nabiki and Akane are just too young to understand. Besides, Soun promised to have Rei train as a shrine maiden."

"Dear, shouldn't we have him sell that old place, or rent it out? Then, he could move in with us."

Grandpa looked serious for a moment, "No, he would refuse, or if he were his old self he would. We'll take turns visiting them. Nabiki or Akane may blame Rei if they knew the truth. Rei could blame herself."

Mrs. Hino smiled, "Yes dear. I suppose it is best for the girls to think it was an accident. Don't pretend that Kasumi doesn't know, she has to help keep the secret, and she has to keep Soun quiet."

"Yes dear. We'll all feel better when our family is whole again."

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Ahh, so you see? Rei is the youngest Tendo sister, although Akane and Nabiki don't know about it. Soun knows, but he never considered telling Ranma or Genma about her, because he felt is wasn't time to tell Akane or Nabiki yet. Besides, in his opinion, Rei was learning his wife's priestess vocation. Soun wanted the schools to be joined, and that didn't include teaching another student the Tendo path from scratch. 

Still a little confused? Then you know how Ranma feels, because, as you know, something big had to happen to bring this into being. However, that is a story for another time.

Meanwhile, let's check on the outers, shall we?

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Haruka's amusement was far from hidden, she held the television remote away from her room-mate/lover, who was an absolute mess.

"Give that back, or turn the channel, now!" demanded Michiru, while chasing the laughing Haruka around.

Haruka was having a blast at Michiru's expense, but didn't quite realize how mean she was actually being towards the green-haired girl.

"And the wild elk has it's work cut out for it in the winter, as food becomes mo...BzzzzT"

Raising an eyebrow, Haruka said, "Hey, I was just having fun. Why did you have to turn the tube off?"

The reply was a stunning scene, as Michiru threw the television from the window. Then, the curly green haired girl added, "I ***hate*** nature shows, and I ***hate*** elk!"

A few feet away from the broken television, Setsuna stood, blinking with a massive sweat drop.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

[Narrator shrugs.]

As you can see, the outers, uhm, have their own problems, as weird as they are. Maybe next time, if you remember to ask me about it, we could take a trip through time to ask the Setsuna from the Silver Millennium about Sailor Neptune's irrational fear of... Elk.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

The narrator was suddenly struck from behind by a wooden sign reading, "Baka!"

The scene fades to black, as the mutual cast of Ranma1/2 and SailorMoon jump up and down on the narrator.

"Mommy."

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Thanks for reading.

For those who have read the previous "Moonlight Kitty," the previous post is currently being re-written. During the course of a few weeks worth of plugging holes, fixing plot errors, etc, I decided that it needed a rewrite.

This is an alternate universe, different is the definition. The story is more Ranma-centric than SM-centric. In short, this means that Mamarou attacking Ranma for no reason is FAR more important than anything the Negaverse can throw out. 

If you've enjoyed this, drop by:

anime.fandorium.com

Until next time...


	2. Old Chapter One

****

**Moonlight Kitty**
    
    ****

a fanfiction

by

Targhan (targhan_aga@yahoo.com)

**Version Note**: This is the old "Chapter 1," the prologue might not fit so well anymore ^_-  
  
**Story Notice**: Further additions to this story is open to other authors, in the "Make Your Own Adventure" section of . Following this entry is the "rewrite" of chapter one. enjoy. 

**_Disclaimer_:** The characters and backgrounds of Ranma 1/2 & SailorMoon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective copyright holders. This fanfiction was produced without any monetary compensation.

**_Background Information_: ** This story takes place prior to the original neko-ken appearance in the Ranma1/2 story. I really don't know where this would be in the SailorMoon series. Another important change would be related to just who the little old lady was that helped Ranma during the original neko-ken story.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
**The Beginning**  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

"Meow," stated Neko-Ranma as he turned to look at the giant creature. Then, he paced back and forth looking at the thing. That's when Neko-Ranma's tummy started talking to him, well rumbling anyway.

Meanwhile, the creature from the Negaverse was trying to figure out what to do with this odd human. It looked as if it may have a heart crystal. However, the possibility was insane! That odd boy wasn't even acting human. That's when the creature picked up the first cue that it may just be in danger; the teenager meowed. Normally a daimon wouldn't worry about such a thing, but this daimon had a slight problem--it was big, yellow, and feathery. The creatures eyes went wide, as it realized that this silly human thought it was lunch!

Neko-Ranma had been rather hungry for a while, since his last full meal was days ago. Neko-Ranma didn't remember much about how it got into this part of town, just that he, kinda, dropped in. Since that time, he had been rummaging through trash-cans, catching small rodents, and other things the author just refuses to go into. Needless to say, that gurgling in the pit of his stomach was demanding action, and action it was going to get!

With a loud "Rawr," the martial artist turned cat leaped at the neck of the giant tweety-monster! The monster was taken completely off guard at the speed and ferocity of its attacker. Squealing in protest, the monster tried to use a special wing-to-wind attack, to no avail. Neko-Ranma quickly bounced off of a tree and around the lazy swing of his prey. Suddenly, Neko-Ranma struck at the bird's right wing, severing it with giant invisible chi-claws.

"Squawk, silly mortal do you think mere physical attacks," began the bird-creature, as it had to turn to avoid being hit again by it's unusually lithe opponent. Trying to slow it's opponent by threatening it, the bird began to gather energy into it's glowing red eyes. Unfortunately, the bird's opponent wasn't a Senshi, like it had been expecting, but a rather hungry cat. Before the bird could continue its speech, it felt a terrible pain in its neck, and that was the last thing it felt. Thus, BigBird became an entree.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
**Around the Corner**  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Going unnoticed by the two, there was a group of heroines present. The defenders of love and justice were witness to the carnage. Jupiter, Moon, Venus, and Mercury were watching in disturbed awe at the grotesque sight. Mars, however, had a completely different and unexpected approach. She transformed quietly back into the simple priestess, Rei Hino.

"Get out of here, you guys," Rei demanded in a hushed tone, as she tried to physically turn the greenish SailorMoon around.

"That," began Mercury, "is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen."

The other girls were nodding in agreement, but Rei interrupted them again, "Guys, I detransformed. Do you want our secret to become public? Go on, get out of here!" Rei's temper was beginning to flair, but the other Senshi finally picked up on what Rei was saying. Usagi transformed, and the other girls left the area.

"What are you still doing here, Usagi?" questioned Rei.

"Shouldn't we stop that monster? What can you do without your Senshi powers? I meanthatcatpersoncouldbedangerousandkillyouandweneedyoureiyoucantdieonus," speaking quickly and beyond normal comprehension, Usagi pressed her concern.

"Usagi, that isn't a monster," Rei stated with a saddened tone. Straightening herself up, she continued, "That is the sickening result of an ancient martial arts technique. The victim has to be treated just right, or they can stay like that for months--or, forever. The Senshi can't help him, but I think, I hope, I can."

"Rei! I don't understa," Usagi began, the pitch in her voice raising, as she was about to begin a rather famous wail. She was, however, cut off.

"Usagi, get out of here!" demanded Rei. When Usagi's tears dried just a bit, Rei continued, "That guy is dangerous, Usagi. He is probably more dangerous than any creature we've ever fought. He's also suffering right now, that's what happens to those under the neko-ken. He is suffering more than I can imagine, and he needs to be saved. I can save him, but to do it I have to earn his trust. I cannot earn his trust with you there. I promise, after I clean him up, that I'll explain more about it, and that I will be OK. "

Somewhat satisfied with the explanation, Usagi nervously left to join her other friends at Ami's house.

"Finally," Rei thought, "she's gone." When her friends were out of sight, she let her facade of toughness drop. Then, she leaned over a rock, and she began hurling. The sight that she witnessed was unbearable, a human guy was ripping and shredding the monster with his bear teeth and hands. The guy was literately covered in blood, as he devoured the monster. Now, how to deal with the guy stuck in the neko-ken...

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
**Tendo Home**  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Genma was a mess with a mountain of pain weighing upon him. Unlike Soun's wailing, Genma just sat propping his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. While he wasn't wailing, he was throwing a pity-party for himself. Ranma had been gone for several days, which in itself wasn't terribly disturbing, but Akane had just stated that Ranma purred at her.

"Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi asked.

Soun turned to his friend, and asked (while gathering himself from a wailing fit), "What is it, my old friend?"

Genma replied simply, "The neko-ken."

Akane turned from her spot by the window, "What does that mean? Is it something that will make Ranma stay away like this? Ranma is training in a new special technique, right?"

All eyes turned to Genma, as he said, "No, little Akane, what it means is that we're going to have to find him, or he may not realize to come back."

Akane's eyes opened wide, as she bellowed, "What do you mean, he may not realize to come back, what happened to Ranma??!!" Akane's face twisted into a display of confusion and anger with her question. "Whatever it was," Akane thought, "it's Mr. Saotome's fault."

Kasumi put a comforting hand on Akane's shoulder to reassure her younger sister, whom she knew was trying to hide her concern. On the other hand, Nabiki rolled her eyes, and she, well, looked bored. Thus, they waited for Mr. Saotome to explain further.

Genma looked up from his hands, and began, "You see, when Akane punted Ranma away for being affectionate towards her, he was under the neko-ken. Ranma isn't really coherent when he's under the neko-ken. He thinks like, acts like, and should be considered a cat. He doesn't know right from wrong, he knows who he likes, he knows who he dislikes, but he can't speak. While under the neko-ken, Ranma isn't human. Akane, you kicked away an affectionate kitty, not your supposedly perverted betrothed."

Akane stood in shock, "Oh, Ranma."

Finally, Genma told the tale of how Ranma learned the neko-ken. By the time he finished, everyone wore the same look of shock that Akane did. Kasumi was disappointed, Nabiki was appalled, Soun was shocked, and Akane was, you guessed it, mad.

Before anyone else could start a berating session, Nabiki interjected with common sense, "Well, it sounds like we shouldn't waste any time looking for him."

Akane had a very disturbing thought as they prepared to look for Ranma, "He purred and rubbed on me. Ranma, does this mean that you..."

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
**Ami's House**  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Makoto was confused, "So you left her alone?" Makoto had expected Usagi to at least hang around in the background to keep an eye on Rei. Then, before Usagi could answer, "You saw how easily he took down that daimon, Rei could get hurt!"

"But, she insisted!" Usagi exclaimed, then wailed, "Waaaaah! Rei said she could handle it! She said if I didn't go thatpeoplecouldgethurt... Waaaah!"

Ami had her face in her left hand, as she grumbled, "Guys. Stop. We have communicators, remember?"

Minako took the que, and clicked the button on her communicator. The voice on the other side was, in fact, that of Rei. It was what Rei was saying, and likely doing, that perturbed the group...

"Damn it," Rei's voice was heard from the communicator, "Hold still. You are covered in blood, and we've got to get it off of you. I know kitties don't like water, but this is ridiculous. It's only a rag, kitty-san, and it's nice warm water. Oh! you don't mind if it's warm water? OK, why didn't you say so?"

The girls looked back and forth among themselves quietly, as they heard a male voice over the communicator, "Meow." Then, before they could say anything to Rei, they heard her voice again, "My, aren't we a handsome felluh' under all of that grime! OK, I suppose you're clean enough. C'mon, be a good kitty--lap. Good kitty!" The girls quickly turned off the communicator when the loud purring resonated from it.

Usagi whined, "Why'de you turn it off Minako?" Then, the thought was echoed by the other girls, who all looked at Minako expectantly.

Minako blushed, and stated, "Well, you see.. I think it's kind of like spying on a date, so I had to turn it off!"

The rest of the Senshi all looked back and forth, then back at her in agreement.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
**Hino Shrine**  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Rei sat and stroked the victim of neko-ken training, who was currently occupying her lap. Using the training she had from her late grandmother, what little chi control she had was turned to soothing the guy in her lap. 

As Ranma finally began to doze, Rei's grandfather found his way into the shrine, "Hello Rei! Huh?" When Rei didn't answer him, he took a closer look at where she was sitting and what she was doing. Then he said something that nearly broke her concentration, "Why, I've seen you've found Ranma again! Your Granny would be so proud of you. I miss your Grandmother, Rei, but know that she is proud of you finding Ranma again."

Rei tried to maintain her concentration as she spoke, "Ranma? Again? Wait, you mean the little boy that Granny did this for when I was little?"

Rei's grandfather continued in a tone conveying joy, "Yuppers! That looks just like 'em, only older!" His face turned thoughtful for a moment before he continued, "She was right too, I bet he is a little hear-breaker! You're a lucky girl!"

"GRANDPA!" Rei exclaimed, nearly losing the concentration she had on healing Ranma's chi-field, which was warped by the amount of time he was stuck in the neko-ken.

Rei's grandfather laughed, and continued, "Yes! If I were you, I would make sure to keep him away from your little girlfriends. If you don't, I would appreciate it if you would take my camera, and..."

Rei cut off her perverted grandfather, "Oooh! You SICKO!" Then, she threw the a scroll at him.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
**Sometime Later**  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Ranma was stuck walking back and forth between the Hino shrine and the Juuban train station. His tormentor? A girl. After a day and a half of chi-field healing and life stories, he still couldn't understand why the priestess in training was still willing to be his friend. "Well, I guess she was kinda my friend for a little while when we were kids, but at least we aren't engaged," he thought to himself on the last trip to train station, where he would be going back home.

"Ranma, I want you to know how to get back to the shrine, in case this ever happens again. Granny didn't have a chance when we were kids to show you back and forth like this, but I want to make sure that the directions are ingrained into that hard head of yours," Rei spoke with the tone a grade school teacher reserves for a troublesome student.

"H Hey!" Ranma exclaimed, "I though you were my friend!"

"I am," Rei began, "but the location of the shrine is very important for you to know upside down and backwards. Remember, it's not you, but the other you that has to remember how to get back and forth. You know, it's not like you can just expect the neko-ken to come out, and get back to the shrine first."

"Yeah yeah," Ranma replied, "Uhm, thanks, I guess."

"No thanks needed, Ranma," Rei responded, "what are friends for?"

Ranma's internal friend counter could almost be heard clicking up a notch, as Rei confirmed that she was his friend. However, he was relieved that she let go of his arm.

As they finally approached the train, Rei leaned in and hugged him, "You are always welcome at the shrine, even if you just need to get away from all of those fiancée's for a while." 

Ranma boarded the train somewhat stiffly, after the hug. He never could get used to girls hanging on him. "Girls are all bakas," he thought as he finally sat down.

On the walk home, Rei suddenly felt a little lonely. "Well," she thought, "at least he didn't learn about the Senshi.."

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
**Nerima, Tendo Dojo**  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

"Ranma!" Kasumi yelled, as she ran to the recently misplaced martial artist. "We've all been so worried about you! Everyone is out looking for you, come on in! I've got something special on the stove for you!"

Ranma's pace picked up considerably, as his stomach suddenly missed the Kasumi-Buffet!

Later that evening, Akane's emotions were outwardly a rollercoaster, "Ranma, don't scare me, uh us, like that again! What would I, uhm we, do without you?"

Ranma replied, "I'm sorry, I was kinda stuck in the neko-ken. You know I wouldn't willingly just wonder off like that. Geez, you aren't as uncute when you're a worry wort!"

"Aaargh, Ranmaaaaaaaaaa!" Akane bellowed, "I'm surprised you didn't get another **cute fiancée** while you were gone. Ranma no baka!"

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
**Hino Shrine**  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Usagi pressed Rei more, "So what? He said he didn't want any of those fiancée's, so you could be his girlfriend!"

Rolling her eyes, Rei commented, "Oh yeah, that's it Usagi, I could just add to his troubles. That's real smart, meatball-head."

"Don't call me meatball-head, baka," Usagi retorted, "You could have just turned away true love!" Then, Usagi clamped her hands together, looked up, and little hearts began popping up around her head.

Rei just lowered her head in defeat, "Yeah, whatever, meatball head. Shouldn't you be at Ami's getting ready for that test or sump'tin?"

Usagi began to giggle, "Sump'tin. I bet you got that word from **him**!"

Rei had enough of this pressure, she had far more important things to do that to waste her life away hunting for that elusive thing known as love, so she simply said, "Usagi, shut up."

Around the corner, Rei's grandfather was smiling evilly. He thought momentarily about interrupting the girls, but he shook his head and walked off. Silently, he added, "That's four fiancée's my little Rei, you didn't think Ranma's father could have stolen him away from Granny without help, did you?" 

Naturally, Rei never heard any of this.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
**THE END**  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

I hope this little story was enjoyable, and that any OOC'ness was minimal. I was going to just leave off with Ranma's return home, but it just didn't seem right to do so. While I doubt I will continue this, the open end leaves me with the option--in case I change my mind later. The name of the story has a double meaning. The name not only refers to the fact that it's a Ranma and SailorMoon crossover, but it also refers to "moonlighting," the act of working somewhere other than your normal job.

Targhan  
targhan_aga@yahoo.com  



	3. Chapter One, the Rewrite

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
**Moonlight Kitty**  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo
    
    **__**

**_Note:_** Voting has began at "", the Ranma½-SailorMoon Crossover Creator and Archive.

**_Disclaimer_:** The characters and backgrounds of Ranma 1/2 & SailorMoon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective copyright holders. This fanfiction was produced without any monetary compensation.

**_Background Information_: ** This story takes place prior to the original neko-ken appearance in the Ranma1/2 story. I really don't know where this would be in the SailorMoon series. Another important change would be related to just who the little old lady was that helped Ranma during the original neko-ken story.

**Release Notes**: This is the final draft of the chapter-one rewrite of Moonlight Neko. This fic is now open to continuation by other authors in the "Make Your Own Adventure" section of 

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
**Phase One**  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Pain. Hurt. Despair. Each of these words could be used to describe the last moments of the tentacle-monster, as it thrashed about in pain under the chi-claws of one girl-type Neko-Ranma. Finally, the bluish green blood slowly oozed from the creature's severed tentacles, and with a scream the large octopus like creature fell over. Finally, with it's dying breath, the Youma released Sailor Jupiter, the last of the Senshi that it had held captive.

"Ooh, that thing was _nasty"_, screeched an irate Sailor Venus, as she continued to wipe the slime off of her thigh. 

In response, Sailor Jupiter grumbled, "I may be lonely, but I'm not _that_ lonely!" Then, she looked over to see what her comrade Usagi had to say about it.

In contrast to the other two Senshi, Sailor Moon was, for a change, utterly speechless. She simply stared blankly from her fellow Senshi to the large mound of flesh that was formerly a Youma. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that the thing had been trying to feel her up. Then, there was that other person acting like a cat, who was currently tearing into the mountain of flesh left from the Youma, as if it, her, was looking for something.

Breathing heavily, Sailor Mars sunk to her knees, calling out, "Here Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. _Here_ Ranma, come to Rei, c'mon now!" She never even bothered to clean the slime off after her release; her mind shifted gears the moment she saw girl-type Ranma ripping and shredding the Youma into little bits. The moment that Ranma-chan appeared was not a moment too soon, as the beast was moving a tentacle very close to a place that Rei did not want a tentacle to be. "Yes", she thought, "little Ranma deserves a reward."

Sailor Mercury, a.k.a. Ami, blinked at what her teammate was saying, wasn't Ranma a _guy_? Then, she said as much, "Rei, that can't be Ranma, it's a girl!"

In response to Rei's words, Ranma-chan bounced towards the Senshi in red and white with a happy meow, while purring throughout the meow.

"Let's go", the Senshi of Venus said, as she led the group over the tree-line of the park, and away from the prying eyes of the press. 

Ami wasn't going to let go of the subject, even as they jumped to an unoccupied alley. She asked again, "Rei, who is the red-headed cat-girl?"

"It's Ranma, and I know it's hard to understand. He has a gender-switching curse, and no, I'm not going to explain it," Rei replied to her shorter friend.

Before Ami could question further, Usagi interrupted, "It touched me."

"Of coarse it touched you, the thing grabbed all of us," Makoto stated in a flat tone.

"No, I mean it touched me," further supplied Usagi in a small voice as she wrapped her arms around her chest. As expected, the wailing began, "Waaaaah, even Mamaro hasn't got **that** far yet!"

Blinking loudly (A.N. Yes, this is the proverbial blink-blink), Minako complained, "Great, now we not only have to deal with Youma, but hentaii Youma!"

Snickering, Rei added, "Although why it would feel up Usagi when Makoto has the biggest rack, I'll never know!"

Somewhere between real anger and frustration, Usagi moved directly in front of Rei. Then, she began waving her finger at the shrine maiden, "Ooh, you! You just don't have any respect at all to your princess, do you? I mean, where is the sympathy? That thing felt me up, and all you do is crack on my bra-size!" She felt that she was missing something in her admonishment of her friend, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Grrrrrrrrr. Mweorowr! Grrrrrrr."

There was something else Usagi just had to say to Rei, Usagi knew it but couldn't quite place what she had to say.

"GrrrRowr!"

With a resounding "thump," Usagi suddenly found herself flat on her back looking into a pair of wild blue eyes. Speaking in a soft voice, "Uhm, Rei?"

"Yes?" the shrine maiden replied.

"Could you get your, erm, kitty off of me?" Usagi asked in a pleading tone.

The Senshi brigade all stared at the red-haired Ranma-chan as she sat triumphantly upon their leader while cleaning herself in a catlike manner. They blinked at the girl's various tones of meowing at the blonde beneath her. Finally, Makoto vocalized what the rest of the Senshi were thinking, "Why did she do _that_?"

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

_THE LIGHTS COME ON_  
_THE SET IS DOWN_  
_THE CURTAIN'S FLOWN AWAY_  
_TO ALL YOU CREATURES OF THE NIGHT_  
_I SAY IT'S TIME WE PLAY_
    
    __

_WE'LL SHOW YOU THINGS_  
_THAT IN YOUR LIFE_  
_YOU'D NEVER DREAMED YOU'D KNOW_  
_SO NOW BEFORE THE GHOSTS ARRIVE_  
_IT'S WELCOME TO THE SHOW_
    
    __

_MINSTRELS, KINGS, EXPLORERS_  
_FANTASIES ON ORDER_  
_GHOSTS AND DREAMS AWAKENED_  
_STORIES LONG FORSAKENED_
    
    __

_THE MINSTREL AND THE SORCERER_  
_ARE SWITCHING THEIR DISGUISE_  
_THE JESTER DRINKS AND STARTS TO THINK_  
_THAT HE ALONE IS WISE_
    
    __

_THE GOVERNOR AND JOURNALIST_  
_EXCHANGE A JUDAS KISS_  
_AND NOW BEFORE THE SONG IS DONE_  
_THE PLOT BEGINS TO TWIST_
    
    __

_GHOSTS AND LOST EXPLORERS_  
_FATE WITH ALL HER DAUGHTERS_  
_SAINTS AND HOPLESS SINNERS_  
_WISE MEN IN THEIR WINTERS_  
_KNOW_
    
    __

_WELCOME TO THE SHOW_  
_WELCOME TO THE SHOW_  
_WELCOME TO THE SHOW_  
_WELCOME TO THE SHOW_
    
    __

_--1998 SAVATAGE ( "Welcome" from "The Wake of Magellan" )_  
[A.N. Even nearly 10 years after the fact, the fans miss Chris Oliva.]

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**
    
    ****

**Moonlight Kitty**
    
    ****

a fanfiction

by

Targhan (targhan_aga@yahoo.com)

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

**Phase 1: Cat's Cradle**
    
    ****

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo  
Nerima: Alley  
oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Artemis wonderred if he ever felt _this _tired before ever in his nine lives. He had already spit out his lunch like an average alley-cat, and he still felt like he could barely stand. "How in the world did I ever let them talk me into this?" he asked in a low mumble. He thought back over the last month, and how Ranma became important to the Senshi...

...FlashBack...

End Notes:  
This is where the rewrite found an untimely end! As mentioned above, this story will no longer be added to by the original author.   
  
Targhan  



End file.
